


Keep Smiling Hyung

by mikrokonosaurus



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: A bit of self projection, College AU, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Social Anxiety, Mentioned panic attack, Platonic Love, Well... kinda?, not gonna say how much or who though, seriously that's not a tag?!, this was originally supposed to be romantic and prompt based but yeah that didn't happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26439937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikrokonosaurus/pseuds/mikrokonosaurus
Summary: '"Hello?" he asked. The only answer he received was a loud sniffle, pulling the phone away from his ear he saw who it was. Hyunjin his brain supplied unhelpfully.'
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Keep Smiling Hyung

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my second skz fic so please don't be too harsh😅

Sighing for what must have been the sixth time that night, Jeongin submitted the paper he spent the whole night writing and rewriting. Finally _finally_ he could get some sleep, glancing at the clock he concluded he could get maybe four hours of sleep (if he fell asleep this second) before he had to go to his morning class. As he laid down and turned off the lamp on his bedside table, his phone started to ring, scaring him shitless. _I don't remember turning my volume up that loud_ the gray haired boy thought as he answered the call. 

"Hello?" he asked. The only answer he received was a loud sniffle. Pulling the phone away from his ear he saw who it was. _Hyunjin_ his brain supplied unhelpfully. 

"Hyung, what's wrong?" 

"H-he locked me out again..." the older responded after a long moment. 

Hyunjin didn't have to say who 'he' was or why 'he' locked the blond out. "Come stay here, hyung." the older made a sound of agreement and hung up. 

In less than thirty minutes there was a knock on Jeongin's door, who quickly got up and looked through the peephole on the door before letting in a sad looking blond boy. 

"Did he hurt you? If he did I will end him." Jeongin asked, Hyunjin's father wasn't prone to hitting his children when they disappointed him, but Jeongin always asked each time, just in case he had. Hyunjin shook his head. "May I ask what happened?" 

Hyunjin nodded, lying down on the younger's bed and looked up at Jeongin sadly, the gray haired boy laid down with the taller, hugging him gently and trying to give him as much comfort as possible. "He... took me to a crowded party for the company and I... had a panic attack and embarrased him in front of all his employees... needless to say father was chagrined with my behavior and so... he said I am not allowed to show my face at home until I can learn to get a grip..." the blond was crying again, a mixture of frustration with himself and of sadness.

Jeongin stroked the other's longer blond lock gently, trying to calm him. "Tomorrow while your father is at work, we'll sneak into your house and get your things and Kkami, so you two can live here with me." the other nodded, exhausted from the day's events. "Sleep hyung, everything will be okay now." the younger glanced at the clock when the older had finally calmed enough to sleep. _one hour for sleeping._

When that hour was up Jeongin tried to get up, much to the protests of Hyunjin who had gotten quite comfy. "I gotta get up, hyung, but I'll pick you up later to break into your house." 

"You mean sneak in, right Innie?" the elder asked, suspiciously of the wide grin on his friend's face. 

"Yes that's what I meant, and there will a hundred percent not be any broken windows when we leave that could be blamed on neighborhood kids, definitely not any property damage will be done at all." Jeongin replied, having a pillow thrown at him by a giggling Hyunjin. "No, but seriously, hyung, I promise I won't break anything on purpose, now if I just so happen to come across his expensive liquor that he cares more about that he does his children or his deceased wife, hell cares for it almost as much as he does his career, and I just so happen to 'accidentally' drop a few bottles and they just so happen to shatter, then that would just be a happy little accident, right?" another pillow was thrown and more giggles came from the one still lying there. Jeongin smiled softly, glad his friend was happy. 

"Go to class." the blond chuckled lightly, as the gray haired one left. 

_Keep smiling hyung._

**Author's Note:**

> The end?


End file.
